Never Have I Ever
by Inspiron1525
Summary: Things get a little interesting in the Avengers Mansion... Read and Review.


"Ha ha," Billy chuckled (and moaned) as his continued to make out with his boyfriend, Teddy. They were in their room at the Avengers Mansion. The only ones there were them, Kate and Eli, and Cassie and Tommy. (Author's Note: Cassie's back bitcheeeessss!) All of the other heroes were either just not there or on a mission. So, basically, they could do whatever high school teenagers their age wanted to do. And that's what Billy and Teddy were trying to do before there was a knock at their door.

"Ignore it," Teddy whispered before smashing his lips against Billy's again. But, whoever was at the door didn't go away.

_Knock! Knock!_

Billy moved to get up, but Teddy pulled him back down. As Teddy feathered kisses up and down his neck, he pleaded, "Please just ignore it." He topped it off by blowing a little hot air into Billy's ear. Giving in to the temptation, Billy hastily nodded his head. They resumed their heated session before….

_Knock! Knock!_

This time, Billy got off of Teddy, successfully resisting his pleas to not answer the door. When he opened, the culprit was revealed to be Cassie.

"Wazzup!" Cassie greeted. Billy donned a pissed off look on his face.

"Cassie," he said, "what the fuck do you want?" _Cassie_ donned a look that said _'Scuse me?'_ on her face this time.

"Um, wow, Rude Boy. What made you all of a sudden Doom Cookie?"

"Well, I _was_ busy," he opened the door and gestured to Teddy, "but then, you showed up and now it's ruined."

"Oh. You had it up 'til I made it go down. I am so sorry. Really, I am. But, I had a purpose for coming up here."

"Which is….?"

"Kate, Eli, Tommy, and I decided to hang out together in the living room and wanted to know if you two were…._up _for it."

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but we're not interested."

"Um," Teddy said, "I kinda am." Billy turned on him.

"Teddy, I thought we were in the middle of something."

"Yeah, we were. But, since Cassie's here is it really going anywhere?" Billy sighed, turning back to Cassie, who had another face that said _'Pleeeeaaaasssseee?'_

"_Fine._ Let's go."

YOUNG AVENGERS

When Cassie returned to the living room with Billy and Teddy, Tommy said, "Finally! The fags are here!" Kate playfully shoved Tommy.

"Be nice," she said, snuggling up to Eli. There were a few bottles of beer scattered on the floor and coffee table.

"If I'm not mistaken," Teddy said, "some of you are getting a little tipsy." He grabbed two cold ones from a cooler beside the couch and handed one to Billy as the two settled into their seats. Sooner or later, a conversation got going and an hour later, they had finally settled on a game to play.

"Ooh!" Cassie exclaimed. "I know. Let's play…Never Have I Ever."

"Really?" Eli questioned. "Who even plays that anymore?"

"Um, ex-_squeeze_ me, _E-li-jah. _From my knowledge, everyone still plays this."

Eli took a sip from his beer. "I don't think so." Kate spoke up.

"Eli, I love you, but roll up off my girl. Besides, I'm down for it. So, let's get poppin'!"

YOUNG AVENGERS

They were all set up in a circle and ready to battle. Cassie broke out the strong stuff (you know, the Jack Daniels. The Vodka. The usual.) and explained the rules of the game.

"Okay," she said, "I know you all must know how to play the game, but I'm going explain the rules again. So, one person starts the game. The start off by saying, "Never have I ever…", then they say something that they've never done. If anyone else in the game hasn't done that either, then they just sit there. But, if you _have_ done it, take a shot. Get it? Got it? Love it? Good. So, let's begin. Tommy, you go first."

"Gladly," Tommy said. "Never have I ever….sucked dick." Immediately, Cassie, Teddy, and Billy took a shot. "Expected. So, Kate? Why didn't you take a shot?"

"Let's get it straight," Kate stated. "Tommy, I don't suck dick. I have class."

"Kate," Teddy cut in, "you do realize that you said me, Cassie, and Billy don't have class, right?"

"I didn't say you didn't have class. You do. Just, class with a K." Cassie gasped.

"No you didn't," she said.

"Frankly my dear, I did. I mean, it's the truth….bitch." There was a moment of silence. Then, everyone burst out laughing. It was going to be a good night.

**Next up: Eli.**

"Never have I ever…had sex more than three times in one day." Everyone except Eli took a shot. Eli gave Kate and inquisitive look. "Who else have you had sex with?" Kate quickly whispered something into Cassie's ear. Then, Cassie nodded.

"Yeah," Cassie said out loud. "Even _that _must count as sex."

**Teddy.**

"Never have I ever…cheated on a major test." Eli and Tommy took a shot.

"Eli, you've cheated before?" Billy asked. Eli nodded.

"I was in the sixth grade. I forgot to study for this really huge test I had and I so naïve that I let someone convince me to cheat."

"Did you get away with it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. But, I still suffered though. For the next month, I avoided as much contact as I could with any teacher. I thought they could just _smell_ the cheater on me. I've never cheated ever since."

"Wow," Tommy said. "Nice story. Now, is anyone gonna ask about when I cheated on a major test?"

"Not really," Cassie answered for everyone else.

"Why not?"

"Cause we expect that from you," Billy said. "I mean, even you should've known that."

**Cassie.**

"Never have I ever….given blowjobs that reach the double digits." Billy and Teddy took a shot. "That was a stupid one."

"Ya think?" Billy and Teddy rhetorically asked.

YOUNG AVENGERS

In the next hour, they went from drinking and playing Never Have I Ever to turning on the music and dancing a little bit to full on going crazy. Considering that there were only six of them, you'd be surprised as how wild they were. But, through the daze of their crazy, drunken, dance party, they didn't notice when Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye (Clint), Scarlet Witch, Johnny Storm, and Ms. Marvel entered the room.

"What the hell is going on!" Cap screamed over the racket. The Young Avengers froze and directed their attention to their new guests. Tommy quickly turned off the music. "Well? Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Noticing that they were pretty drunk, Captain America just took the easy way out the situation. He was tired and wanted to hit sack, ASAP. "You know what? Just clean this up and go to sleep. I'll deal with you guys in the morning." As the older heroes exited the room, Tommy spoke up.

"Whoa. We just got _busteeeddd._"

FIN.


End file.
